


Longing For Attention

by Finn_the_Human00



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: I need help, Jamilton - Freeform, Masturbation, Other, Smut, Touching, all you sinners stand up sing halelyah, needy alexander, needy hamilton, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finn_the_Human00/pseuds/Finn_the_Human00
Summary: Alex starts to think of Thomas and gets a little too riled up.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all you sinners](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=all+you+sinners).



> if we know each other irl, please keep the knowledge that you've read this to yourself. K? thnx fam

Alex was breathing heavily, trying not to get too excited. Thomas would be home by five, so surely Hamilton could wait till then, right?

* * *

An hour passed and Alexander proved himself wrong, his impulsivity taking over. His skinny jeans began to feel way to tight with the growing bulge growing between his thighs. The confined space of his legs didn't give the man enough pleasure, but they gave him enough to get him started and horny. Then, the young man got up and proceeded to play his playlist that was meant for moments exactly like this one. Alex fumbled with his phone, but finally it began to play. The first song that played was The Weekend's "High For This", which just happened to be one of his favorite songs.

Hamilton then plopped himself down on his bed, not even looking at his pants, but he started to poke, prod, and feel around his hardening member through the thick denim of his pant's. 

Alexander hadn't mastrabated since highschool, and he hadn't planned on doing so since he found himself a boyfriend whom would mercilessly fuck him. But now, as the immigrant's shaky fingers reached down towards his fly, hastily ripping it down and unbuttoning his pants, carefully placing them on the floor near the foot of his bed.

Now that he had gotten that all settled, he began to slowly caress his head through the thin fabric of his boxers. He sighed, slight pleasure and precum already slipping out of him. "Fuck, Tommy..." Alex couldn't help but whisper his boyfriend's name, longing for his touch and pretending that it was Thomas' hands that he was feeling.

Alex began to feel impatient. He wanted ecstasy and  he wanted it now. Alexander gripped the blankets he was lying under and began to grind against the mattress. 

His breaths were quickening now, body feeling like it was about to burst into flames because of the heat, but he liked it. Alex's hands were balled into fists and his fingernails were making small red indentations on his palms. Hamilton began to flex his fingers as he got ready to work on himself. Slowly, fingers creeping to his nose, and when he finally grabbed it, it sent shudders down the lower half of his body.

Alexander began to pant, speeding up the pace of his hand on his cock. The music helped to lure him into a state of mind and made everything disappear except for him, and the presence of Thomas.

He rolled onto his knees, his right hand on his hard member, his head pressed against the headboard, and his spare hand gripping his hair just like Tommy would do, pulling it roughly which never failed to turn him on.

 

"D-daddy-ah!~" Hamilton's fist was moving up and down his dick quicker now. "I love you! I love you so much! I belong to you!" He was crying at this point, at the brink of orgazaming. Alexander would cum at any moment. 

Alex's hips bucked up in the air, entire body shaking as he tried to resist from cumming, wanting to enjoy this moment of bliss for a little while longer.

Finally, after postponing his orgasm for less than thirty seconds, he came. Alexander threw his head back, his release accompanied by a scream. His knees grew too weak to hold himself up. Hamilton collapsed, lying in a pile of his own semen. The young male combed his fingers through his hair, mumbling absolute gibberish and it a state of pure ecstasy. Alexander looked toward the door and to his surprise, the male that he was calling out for was standing right their, smirking and biting his lip.

"I thought I told you so wait until I got home, right?"

"I-I'm sorry daddy.. I was too eager."

Thomas closed his eyes and chuckled, than making eye contact with his roommate and boyfriend. "Well than," He ran his hand through his hair as Alexander stared at him with wide eyes. "Looks like I'm going to have to punish you than."

Alex nervously swallowed, exited for his punishment. "Yes daddy, I was a bad boy, please punish me."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this trash


End file.
